


Confusion

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prostitution, Self Confidence Issues, Sex for Favors, Sexual Confusion, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 16 - Anal (Port)This time everything is very different from their usual meet ups...





	Confusion

Two months have passed with no calls. Neither Bumblebee had needed a thing nor had Barricade found something worth giving. And still, Bumblebee was on the way to the abandoned glass and mirror factory. This time things were more complicated... this time he owned the Decepticon.

A few days ago a rather fierce battle between the few Autobots and a rather large group of Vehicons went down. The Autobots had gotten what they wanted but had to part ways to get away. Arcee had driven into a Forest easily manouverin her pursuers out.

He and Smokescreen had chosen an empty highway and parted at an intersection. Smokescreen went down the easy to follow, rather open way, while Bumblebee drove up a winding way, which was harder to follow; of course the Vehicons had chased behind him, why would someone who carried the relic they just stole chose a way that was so easy to follow as Smokescreen's? 

Because it was the smart thing to do. And that's why Smokescreen had been given the relic while he had played bait. Everything worked out like planned until a lucky shot hit home. Bumblebee had been forced to drive off the highway and hide in a former slate mine, not even realizing that he had left an energon trail until it was too late.

He had been able to fight the Vehicons, shot down all four but had vaguely sensed another mech. Back up. At that point he'd been already tired and low on energon, his senses not as sharp as they usually were. So he wasn't too surprised when a blaster was pressed against the back of his head. What had surprised him, was that the blaster had been removed a moment later.

He'd turned, slowly, looked up into Barricade's red optics. They stared at each other for several long seconds then the Decepticon had given him a time, the place and left without another word. Bumblebee had patched himself up, drove to another hiding place and set up a emergency beacon.

He had refused to think too much about the situation, the possible implication... Just waited for the time, excused himself when it came, telling the others that he needed to stretch his tires. No one objected and he left. Just to be here now again.

The scout was hesitant for a few seconds, could tell that Barricade was already waiting. Why did it feel like this was getting out of control? It wasn't like he ever had some. Still... something changed

He shook his head and went in, carefully looking around, searching for the black Decepticon. He sat in one of the smaller 'rooms' on a old container, at least the place was mirror free, Bumblebee thought, remembering the last time. Still feeling betrayed by his own frame.

Stepping closer he looked around, not trying to guess what the other would want today. At a point he was close enough for Barricade to reach for his chin, make the scout look into the others crimson optics for a long moment. "You are lucky that I enjoy playing with you this much... really. Or I wouldn't have arrived 'too late' to the coordinates were the useless mask-faces requested back up to. Not finding anything but their cold frames..." 

Bumblebee stayed silent at first. Really, what was he supposed to say? Thank the 'Con for not shooting him because he enjoyed it so much to fuck him? Nope.

"What do you want to do?" He finally asked. Better get things done and have this 'debt' payed off. Barricade grinned at him, humming a tune the black and yellow didn't know. "What I have planned for the last time actually... you remember? When my payment 'wasn't enough' to call the shots..."

It took the scout a lot of self control not to twitch at 'payment'. Whenever he thought about their _arrangement_ he referred to it as trade. Of course deep down he knew that it was nothing more but good old prostitution... but admitting it was another thing. And his unease might have slipped into his emf a little.

Of course the 'Con caught that. "What? Starting to be shy about it? Come on, the last time I have fucked you, you even overloaded, so stop playing unwanting. And I never forced myself upon you, or did I?" Barricade practically purred, jumping down the container to catch the Autobot's mouth in a rough kiss. Bumblebee let him, parted his lips for the other. Right now he'd do everything to not have to talk. To think. 

And the interrogator took the invitation instantly and pushed inside the other's mouth, tasting him. His clawed digits went for Bumblebee's panel, which opened after some prodding. Two digits pinched the sensitive node, causing the black and yellow to moan into the kiss, working it before they moved further down and in, then Barricade's glossar and the digits were pulled back and he broke the kiss. 

"Down now, on your knees, aft up" Bumblebee took a steading vent and turned his back to Barricade before he kneeled down and bend over, leaning on his elbows and forearms. He didn't like how exposed he was like this, how openly accessible his sensitive doorwings were, but at least he wouldn't have to look at the other like this, wouldn't be seen. 

He could tell that Barricade was down and behind him, felt the hard spike touch the inside of his thigh. Both servos went up his aft, then his back until Barricade leaned over him and knowing digits traced the seams of his quivering doorwings. Naturally it felt good, Barricade had them too, knew how to handle them. At the same time the Decepticon knew perfectly well how to cause pain through them, so the scout stayed cautious, not even realizing that he was getting wet enough from the administration to actually drip. 

Until he saw it, saw how his lubricant slowly dripped down the dirty ground between his parted knees. Bumblebee offlined his optics and barley stifled a moan as the Decepticon _licked_ the edge of one doorwing. Then finally one servo trailed down, digits easily slipping in his slick valve. There they lingered for a few seconds before being pulled out again, just to trail up and press down somewhere else. 

Bumblebee stiffed, optics onlining on their own accord. When one of the lubricant coated digits began to push in he started to squirm uncomfortably. Back when he'd been young and had a partner who was very into it he'd allowed it a few times to please his lover and it has always been pretty awful, but he wasn't calling the shots here, so he swallowed his protest and let Barricade do as he pleased. For now that meant having two digits stretch him uncomfortably. 

"Ever got a cock up your port?" Barricade wanted to know while pushing those digits deeper in. This time Bumblebee whimpered slightly. It wasn't quite painful yet, but not nice neither. Not trusting his voice Bumblebee nodded. Those digits scissored inside him and the stretch burned. "Can't be too recently, though. You're rather tight. But then, your valve _was_ too. Team Prime doesn't seem to be too active..." The Decepticon was right, they weren't. Not that it was any of his business.

Both digits retreated from Bumblebee's port and the scout vented nervously, readying himself for the pain. Last time it felt like being torn apart and he had been in pain for a week afterwards. "Get yourself under control mech" Barricade's voice rumbled from behind him, were he slicked his spike with Bumblebee's lubricant. "I thought you have done this before, prey tell me why your field feels like a mech's who's getting slaughtered? You should know that's not that bad" the Decepticon shook his head disapproving. 

Bumblebee couldn't stop a nervous laugh break out of his vocalizer at the irony of that statement. "Well, guess what? _Because_ I have done this before I know exactly how nasty it will feel... so could we - could you just do whatever you must so that I can get back to base?" Bumblebee wanted to be snide but didn't realize just how shaky his voice was until the words were out. Great now the Decepticon would know just how antsy he was about the act.

Barricade snorted unamused. It wasn't his fault that the Autobots were not just boring when it came to interfacing but bad at the execution as well. 

But since he was done with prepping _his_ pretty little Autobot he complied with the 'friendly' request and lined himself up. Grabbing one of the quivering doorwings he started to push in. Bumblebee bit the inside of his cheek to draw his attention to something else and was surprised that the dark mech didn't just push in all the way but just went in a little before retreating and rocking back in again, not going in deeper yet. When he pushed in deeper it wasn't too much neither and while there was an ache for sure, it wasn't as bad as he remembered and for now he didn't tear as well - the latter being something he had feared the most since it would mean he might have to go to Ratchet. And the medic would surely ask questions, what meant that he'd have to lie.

Behind him Barricade grunted and moaned, clearly already enjoying himself. Then the Decepticon bent down and Bumblebee couldn't stop a startled moan as a hot tounge lick his left doorwing. That definitely drew the scouts attention from the slow thrusting and this time he decided he would give up, focus on the pleasure, pressing the sensitive panel into the sensation, let his body relax as the other slowly progressed further. 

And then, out of nowhere there was a sudden sensation, as Barricade's by now fully hilted spike pressed against something inside him. It was so very different from what Bumblebee knew. It send a fullbody shudder down the scouts frame netheless, caused him to reflexively push back. Why was this so different from his past experiences? And why for Primus sake had it to be Barricade who made him actually start to consider this maybe enjoyable? Or was he simply being manipulated by the mustang, he was an interrogator and trained to get responses out of mechs after all...

Bumblebee's trail of thoughts was suddenly cut short as he felt Barricade's free servo between his valve lips again and a moment later on his anterior node. He had not been prepared for that, so the scout had no chance to catch the wantome moan which escaped his vocalizer as the pleasure suddenly build up in his frame. 

He shouldn't be surprised. Barricade's only reason to make him overload as well was surely to feel the tightness that came with it. But that didn't matter right now since enough of his sensors were on fire to make coherent thinking impossible. The attention on his doorwings, the other's spike hitting something good and his node being rubbed got the Autobot worked up pretty fast at least and before long he hit the peak and overload took him over. 

This time it was a lot harsher than before, sending Bumblebee's systems into reboot.

He onlined half an hour later rather confused on why he lay on the ground and why his port of all things felt sore and... oh. Right. It then came back to him and he scanned for the Decepticon. Gone. The scout got slowly up surprised that his covers were closed and the worst traces of their interface removed. He refused to overthink any of it. Just took another moment to check himself over before he left.


End file.
